There are diverse ways for people to find and consume media programs. For example, a user wanting to watch a media program such as a movie may utilize a traditional video distribution service such as a video rental or purchase service (“video service”) to find, access, and watch the movie. The video service may allow the user to rent or purchase a physical copy of the movie from a local video store or media vending kiosk, or to rent or purchase a digital copy of the movie through an online video service, which may stream or download the digital copy of the movie to a user computing device for playback to the user.
Such a video service typically provides a user of the service with tools for discovering and accessing a media program, such as user interface tools that provide information about the media program and facilitate access to the media program by the user. However, there remains room for new and/or improved user interface tools and/or features that may further benefit users of the service.